untitled (as of now)
by kiwitwist
Summary: Annie and the gang, along with Jack's cousin, Emma, are on the road again, a quick stop in what appears to be a normal town, could prove to be more than they can handle.
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Clu, Hey Carey" Jack said as he walked down the stairs of Hope Springs High, with Annie following close behind.  
  
"Where are they?" Annie asked staring at the empty car.  
  
"We're over here guys" Carey yelled to them as he got up.  
  
"Why are you guys sitting over there? Jack asked as he slowly started walking toward them.  
  
"Because it's such a nice day outside." A female voice said.  
  
"Emma?" Jack asked as a girl stood up and ran over to Jack.  
  
"you guessed right coz." Emma said as she hugged Jack. Emma had brown hair, brown eyes, and was about 5'4".  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, a couple weeks back, Aunt Molly asked if I wanted to come on our for the summer with you guys, so here I am." She responded.  
  
"How'd you get here so fast?" Jack asked.  
  
"I got out of college a few weeks ago, and I flew here this morning." Emma replied.  
  
"This is awesome, I'm so glad you're here" Jack said as he walked to the car.  
  
"Me too, it's been like four years since I've seen you" Emma responded.  
  
"Clu, c'mon, let's go." Carey told him.  
  
"Aw, but it's such a nice day outside." Clu pointed out.  
  
"Well, it's the summer bro, there will be better days." Carey told him, as he got in the car.  
  
When they got home, Molly, Ned, and Irene, were packing the bus.  
  
"Annie and Jack, go grab your bags in your rooms, OK?" Molly told them as she threw a bag of clothes onto the bus.  
  
"So, Emma, what are you studying in college?" Clu asked as they walked onto the bus.  
  
"Hotel and Restaurant Management, how bout you?" Emma asked as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Philosophy" Clu responded as eh sat across from her.  
  
"Really? I don't see you as a philosophy type person." Emma told him.  
  
"None of us do" Carey laughed as he took a seat next to Emma. "Do you guys want to play cards or something?" Carey asked as he shuffled the deck that he had gotten out of the cabinet.  
  
"Sure, how about go fish?" Clu suggested.  
  
"A philosopher like you, wants to play Go Fish?" Emma joked.  
  
"Oh, Be quiet" Clu told her.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Molly asked as Annie, Jack, Ned, and Irene all got on the bus.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"All ready"  
  
"Good, let's go then" Molly said as she took a seat.  
  
"I'm going in my room, I want to email my mom." Annie said as she retreated to the back of the bus.  
  
"Can I join in?" Jack said as he sat down next to Clu.  
  
"Gee, Jack I don't know if your sophisticated enough to play Go Fish with us." Clu told him.  
  
"I mean Jack, you've got two college kids and a musician, do you think a high school kid can deal with the pressure of Go Fish?" Emma asked him.  
  
"Oh just deal me in guys" Jack laughed.  
  
Three Hours Later 


	2. Littleton

Three Hours Later  
  
"Guys about a half an hour till our next stop." Ned said as he continued to drive the bus.  
  
"Ok, this is ridiculous guys, we've been playing the same game of Go Fish for like three hours, can we please stop?" Jack asked as he threw his cards on the table.  
  
"Fine Jack, but this just shows that you can't keep up with us older kids" Clu pointed out as he gathered all the cards.  
  
"I'm gonna go see how Annie's doing" Emma told them as she got up and walked toward the back of the bus.  
  
"Hey Annie, what's up?" Emma asked as she entered Annie's room.  
  
"Not much, my parents wrote to me, their in Nepal right now." Annie told her.  
  
"That must be so cool traveling around like that, I haven't been anywhere." Emma told her.  
  
"It is, but I'm kinda glad that my parents let me stay with Molly." Annie responded.  
  
"It must be hard to not have them near you though." Emma asked as she sat down in a chair.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm enjoying life right now, so I'm happy." Annie told her as she closed her laptop.  
  
"That's awsome, so, have you met any cute boys while you've been here?" Emma asked her.  
  
"I really haven't met anyone yet." Annie told her.  
  
" Oh c'mon there's got to be someone."  
  
" OK fine, there was this guy that I met that went to our school, but he was kinda snobby, everyone called him Mr. Magnetism. He was cute, but I really didn't get a chance to know him because he had some problems." Annie told her.  
  
"Oh, that stinks, well don't worry, this summer we're both gonna find some guys." Emma told her with confidence.  
  
"Hey guys" Clu said as he enter the room.  
  
"Hey Clu," The two of them responed in unison.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked them as he took a seat next to Emma.  
  
"Just talking: Emma replied.  
  
"My Dad wanted to tell you two that we'll be there in five minutes." Clu told them as he got up to leave.  
  
"Thank you very much Clu for that informative information." Annie told him.  
  
"Anytime" Clu said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Bye Clu" Emma smiled at him as he disappeared to the front of the bus.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Annie asked Emma.  
  
"What? Me? No I don't" Emma told her as she stood up and began walking to the front of the bus.  
  
"Do To" Annie told her as she followed Emma to the front of the bus.  
  
"Do Not" Emma yelled back.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing" Emma answered as she took a seat next to him.  
  
"Here we are guys" Ned said as he pulled into the parking lot of the Littleton Inn.  
  
"Where is here?" Emma asked.  
  
"We're spending the night in Littleton and heading to Dallas tommorow morning." Molly told her.  
  
"Oh ok" Emma responded  
  
"Everyone off" Ned told them as he opened the bus door.  
  
They walked into the hotel and went up to the counter.  
  
"Ummm......excuse me? Hello?" Molly asked the person standing behind the counter.  
  
"Welcome to the Littleton Inn." The lady said in a very monotone voice. "What is the name?"  
  
"Phillips" Molly told her.  
  
"Here are your room keys." The lady handed them to Molly.  
  
"Thank you" Molly told her as she took the keys.  
  
"Ok guys, Annie and Emma, you're in room twelve, the three boys are in room thirteen, Ned and Irene are in fourteen, and I got room fifteen." Molly handed them each a key.  
  
"Hey Mom can we go grab something to eat?" Jack asked her.  
  
"Yeah of course, but be back by ten" Molly told them.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Molly." Emma said.  
  
"Noprob guys, but be careful OK?" Molly told them.  
  
"You got it." Clu told her. "You coming Carey?"  
  
"Go ahead Carey, we don't need to practice tonight, I'm just going to go to bed anyway." Molly told him.  
  
"Thanks so much Mrs. P" Carey told her.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Emma asked as they stood outside the hotel.  
  
"Let's see" Jack said as the looked around the small town center.  
  
"How about that restaurant?" Annie asked as she pointed to the small restaurant across the street. 


	3. discovery

They crossed the street and entered the restaurant.  
  
"Um.... Can I help you?" The waiter asked, a tall, brown haired, blue-eyed guy.  
  
"Yeah, can we please have a table for five" Emma responded.  
  
"Really?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Yeah, is that a problem?"  
  
"On, no, it's just that we don't get too many people here, in fact, you're our first customer in a long time." The waiter responded as he showed them their table.  
  
"Why?" Annie smiled at him as they all took their seats.  
  
" I don't know, we live in the next town over, but one day we came in and the entire town seemed different." He told Annie smiling back.  
  
"I noticed that too." Emma told him.  
  
" Uh, Emma, we've only been here for less than an hour." Jack reminded her.  
  
"So, when we entered that Inn, the lady at the counter didn't respond until Aunt Molly said hello, ane then her voice was very monotonous." Emma defended herself.  
  
"Maybe she was upset." Jack told her.  
  
"Oh shut up Jack, you know I'm right." Emma told him.  
  
"Ya know, she's right Jack, I noticed that too, also, when there was no one in the street, that was kinda odd too." Clu told Jack.  
  
"Thank you Clu." Emma smiled at him.  
  
"Fine, whatever, believe what you want." Jack told them annoyed.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Um, I'll have the cheeseburger with everything please." Jack told him.  
  
cough cough"Pig"cough cough. Emma said.  
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"Coke please."  
  
After everyone else ordered, silence fell.  
  
"Annie and I are going to the bathroom, we'll be right back" Emma told them as she grabbed Annie's arm and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
:You like the waiter don't you?" Emma asked as they stood in the bathroom.  
  
"You can tell?" Annie asked.  
  
"Come on Annie, you're always smiling at him." Emma said.  
  
"Fine, you're right, I'll admit it, he's so cute though." Annie smiled.  
  
"I knew you did." Emma told her.  
  
"Now if only I can get you to admit that you like Clu..."  
  
"I don't": Emma told her.  
  
"Oh yes you do"  
  
"Nope" Emma said as she walked back to the table.  
  
"Do to" Annie responded.  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing" The two responded in unison.  
  
"Girls" Jack mumbled.  
  
"Hey" Emma said as she punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Here's your food guys." The waiter said as he put the food on the table.  
  
"Thank you, can I ask what your name is?" Emma asked.  
  
"Joey." He said.  
  
"I'm Emma, that's Clu, Carey, Jack and Annie." Emma told him pointing to each one.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys, what brings you here?" Joey asked them.  
  
"It's a pit stop." Jack told him.  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Do you want to sit with us?" Annie asked him.  
  
"Sure, if you guys don't mind." Joey said taking a seat.  
  
"No prob" Clu said biting into his sandwich.  
  
"So, do you have any idea about what's going on?" Emma asked.  
  
"No idea, but I have noticed something stracge, everyday at eight a.m., four p.m. and nine p.m., all of a sudden it seems as if every single person in the town comes out of work, or their home, and walk around for like fifteen minutes." Joey told them.  
  
"Really?" Emma asked looking at her watch.  
  
"Guys give it a rest, this is stupid." Jack told them.  
  
"Jack don't interrupt me!" Emma said.  
  
"Sorry" Jack apologized.  
  
"Guys it's five minutes to nine." Annie told them looking at Joey.  
  
"Well let's see what happens." Clu said walking towards the exit.  
  
"I don't know if you want to go out." Joey told him.  
  
"I'm coming." Emma said getting up.  
  
"Me too" Carey told them heading towards the door.  
  
"I'm coming." Annie said. "C'mon Joey"  
  
"Fine" Joey smiled as he followed Annie out the door.  
  
"I'll just stay here." Jack told them as he continued to eat dinner. 


	4. The plan

OUTSIDE  
  
"Guys here they come." Annie said.  
  
All of a sudden the doors of almost every place opened and hundreds of people came walking out.  
  
"Um..... excuse me can you tell me where..." Annie asked some lady as she just continued to walk past her.  
  
"Ok, that was weird." Clu said as he stared at the person walking away.  
  
"It's almost as if they don't here anyone." Annie pointed out.  
  
"They're not even talking to eachother." Carey said.  
  
"Hello?" Joey waved his hand in front of someone, but they just kept walking.  
  
"It's almost as if they're..." Emma was saying when all of a sudden someone bumped into her shoulder.  
  
"Are you OK?" Annie asked as suddenly Emma fell to the ground.  
  
"Emma! Emma!" Annie yelled shaking her.  
  
"Guys look at her shoulder!" Carey pointed to it. The shirt was ripped and there was blood dripping from it.  
  
"It's almost as if someone stabbed her with a needle, and she fainted." Clu said.  
  
"Guys bring her into the restaurant." Joey told them holding the door open.  
  
Carey picked her up and brought her into the restaurent lying her down on one of the cushioned benches.  
  
"Emma? Are you Ok?" Jack said rushing to her side.  
  
"Guys she's still breathing, but not responding to anything." Clu told them putting his jacket under her head.  
  
"She was about to say something and then all of a sudden some guy came up and bumped her in the shoulder." Annie told Jack.  
  
"What was she saying?" Jack asked her.  
  
"I think it was 'It's almost as if they're' something, but she didn't get a chance to finish." Annie told him.  
  
"Something strange is definately going on here." Clu said taking a seat.  
  
"Guys, I think she knew what they are, but when she was going to say it, they stopped her." Annie explained.  
  
"Who stopped her?" Jack asked.  
  
"Those 'people' outside." Annie told him pointing to the people outside.  
  
"Guys we need to find out what they are." Joey said.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Carey asked.  
  
"Well, we need to get one of those people alone." Annie said.  
  
"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well there are four of you guys, we can get some sort of net or rope, and get one of them." Annie told them.  
  
"I'm staying here with Emma until she wakes up." Clu told them.  
  
"Fine, we'll do it." Annie told the rest.  
  
"Joey, do you have any rope or something?" Annie asked.  
  
"Yeah, in the back I think." Joey said as he ran to grab it.  
  
"How do you expect to get anyone if no one is outside?" Jack pointed out the window.  
  
"Oh shoot, well what if we went to a store or something?" Annie asked.  
  
"Yeah, but there's probably people around." Jack said.  
  
"Well, what if we called someone's house and while I talked to them, you guys can sneak up behind them." Annie asked.  
  
"It could work." Carey told them.  
  
"What could work?" Joey asked walking up to Annie holding a rope.  
  
"What if we called someones house, and while I was on the phone you guys were at the house and get the person?" Annie asked.  
  
"They don't pick up their phones though." Joey told them."The only people that do are the store owners."  
  
"Then let's go to a store." Annie said.  
  
"Yeah. but what about the people?" Jack reiterated.  
  
"There are no other people in the store, there's only one person there in case someone comes." Joey told them.  
  
"How do you know?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because my dad makes me go to the store if we need anything, and I've always noticed that there is never anyone else there except the person behind the counter." Joey told them.  
  
"Ok then, I guess it's the food store" Annie told them.  
  
"It's the food store down the street, Clu you can call while we go down there." Joey told him.  
  
"That's fine." Clu told him.  
  
"I'll go get the phone." Joey told him as he ran and grabbed the phone. "The number is on speed dial, number 5."  
  
"Ok then, good luck guys." Clu told them as they walked out the back door. 


End file.
